Magic Cat, Magic Demigod
by BonnieSilver888
Summary: Hazel, the cat, lives in the magical world of Hogwarts with her human, Bonnie. But when a runaway spell of a fifth year hits her, she is dragged through dimensions to the world of demigods, where she befriends Hazel daughter of Pluto and Nico son of Hades.
1. Nico and Hazel

Magic Cat, Magic Demigod

Chapter 1: Hazel, Meet Hazel

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!

Hazel POV

I sat under the couch in the common room and listened to yet another argument of which Hogwarts house is best.

My human, Bonnie, was arguing with a few of her friends and a first years of which house is the best. The argument was just looking bad when my human said:

"No house is better than others. They are all great on the same level but different, if you know what I mean."

Everyone agreed, and the argument was over. I crawled out from under the couch.

Bonnie picked me up. "Hello, puss. My little Hazel." She scratched around my left ear.

I purred.

Then, someone began hexing the animals with their wands. Someone else joined in, and soon Todd the toad was croaking with pain from the Cruciatus Curse and Bonnie was trying to shield me from the curses.

"You'll be okay, darling." She assured me.

For one moment, I actually believed her.

Then I heard her scream, and everything melted into darkness.

I lied down on the grass. Everything was dizzy, but I blinked a couple of times and it went away.

I was next to about nine teenagers, eating and drinking. The harmless stuff, it what I mean with drinking.

_Hey!_ I thought. _Here's a kitten with no idea who she is or who you are! A little help!_

But I knew they couldn't hear me.

Surprisingly, though, two of them turned. A boy and a girl.

The girl looked at the boy, and then asked me a mental question.

_What is your name?_

_Hazel._ I thought back. _What's his name?_ I asked her.

_Nico. _The boy replied. _This is my sister, Hazel. Are you hungry?_

_Very._ I said. I walked over to Nico. Surprised, he picked me up and cradled me. He gave me a piece on burger to eat, and I ate it out of his hand.

I know I'm just a kitten, but I can see that this Nico kid has shut himself up, deep inside of himself, starved for someone who understands. He needs someone to appreciate him. And I'm going to help him out of his cage. He needs someone to love him, but he gave his heart up, and I'm going to help him get it back. To learn how to love and be loved. But first, I need a nap. I already have an idea about where I am from books that Bonnie read aloud to me, and I know it's gonna be one…long…trip…

I fell asleep in Nico's lap.


	2. Secrets, Mario and Bacon

~Hazel C. POV~

I was sitting on Hazel (human's) bed next to her.  
She was agitated. "I know he told you about what happened getting the scepter. Why won't you tell me?"  
I cleaned my fur "_I'b noth thelig yo."_ I said.  
Frank knocked on the door and stuck his head in. I liked the big guy, and it was obvious Hazel did to.  
"Is everything okay in here?" He sounded concerned.  
"It's great, Frank." Hazel was a great actress. "Just petting the kitty."  
Frank nodded. "Okay. See you at dinner." He left.  
Hazel turned back to me. "Come on, kitty! I'm his sister! I need to know what's going on with my brother!"  
_"If he didn't tell you, it's not my place to do so." _I informed her. I got up to leave.  
Hazel, obviously worried for her big brother, shifted the door so it seemed I was about to walk into the wall. "Answer me!" She said. She sounded like a trapped deer looked.  
I looked back at her. _"Maybe another time. I'm hungry now. Leo has bacon."_ I walked through the where the open door should have been to the sound of her anguished cry.

Leo was building a TV.

I was surprised he wasn't fiddling with his sphere. Since the dwarfs attacked, he had obsessed over keeping it near him.

Oh, did I tell you? Nice told me everything that had happened since he had first boarded the _Argo ll_. Even though Bonnie had read the books aloud to me, we hadn't gotten farther than _Mark of Athena._

He looked up. "Hey, Kitty." He said, trying to sound cheerful.

I tried to figure out how to communicate with him, because I wanted to ask him something that Nice had been struggling with. Finally, I remember something that my human had taught me.

I unsheathed my claws and scribbled in the dust "Te Tv no goin wel?"

He looked at me, astonished. "Where did you learn to write, Katty?"

I liked his new nickname for me. I scribbled "MY human Boni taut me."

Leo scratched his head. "Hmm... need some improvement on your spelling... maybe I could build a machine with my sphere that could write!" He looked pleased. "No, the Telly is going fine, Katty." He sounded sorry again.

Now came the time to put Nico's guess to the test. "Wen u wer strandd, u met Calpso didn't you?"

Leo, for once, looked defeated and worn. "Yeah, Katty, I did."

"Nico thout so." I scribbled.

Leo didn't look surprised. "Nice knows a lot of things, Katty, that no one suspects he does."

I wracked my little brain for information about Calypso. "She fel in luv wit u didnt she?" I scribbled.

He nodded. "Well at first she was completely annoyed with me. But yeah she did. And..." He started to sweat. "And I think I loved her too."

"Aww." I scribbled.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know why I'm telling you this Katty. But it feels better now that it's all out."

I bobbed my head. "I smel bacon."

Leo cracked a smile - a real one, not a fake one - and pulled a strip out of his tool belt. "In Texas, bacon is all the rage."

I thought for a moment. "I livd with Boni in Texas bfore we cam to hogwarts."

Leo looked confused. "Hogwarts?"

I bit my tongue softly. "Her scol." I scribbled.

Leo handed me the bacon. "Glad to find another bacon lover." He grinned, looking more like his old self. (Nico had described him as funny and very annoying).

He then held up his mini TV for my approval. I scribbled "Wats te TV for?"

He laughed. "I need to use my Wii remote for something else then just operating the ship, don't I?" He slid a Mario Cart disk in a tiny slot.

He laughed again, playing as Mario. I laughed my cat laugh as well.

We laughed as he won the race.


End file.
